In order to provide depth control for agricultural implements, a position-based or pressure-based electro-hydraulic control system is commonly used. The control system is typically used to adjust depth of a single ground-engaging tool (e.g., disk gang assembly) or a single frame section (e.g., wing) across a width of the implement, transverse to a direction of travel. For example, John Deere's AccuDepth™ provides depth control across the width of the implement.
In a position-based electro-hydraulic control system, the control system seeks to maintain a constant position for the ground-engaging tool. In a pressure-based electro-hydraulic control system, the control system seeks to maintain a constant pressure for the ground-engaging tool. There is a need for a control system that allows a ground-engaging tool to change position if the ground-engaging tool strikes an object that is stuck in the ground and yet does not seek to apply a constant pressure as ground becomes softer.